The Adventures of Star Fox
by Linds the Stupid
Summary: Follow the Star Fox gang on a trip to defeat Andross, Star Fox 64 style! rated for some swearing. Cancelled. But it's back, LIKE MAGIC!
1. Corneria with a side of fries

Linds:...I got nothing to put here...

Disclaimer:STH does not own Starfox Nintendo does...and i think that's it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCorneria with a side of friesXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Corneria fourth planet of the Lylat system the evil Andross turned this once thriving system into a waste land of near extinction.

General Pepper of the Cornerian army was sucsesful in exiling this minical scintest to the planet Venom.

5 years later General Pepper noticed strange activaty on the planet Venom James McCloud Pigma Dengar and Peppy Hare of the Star Fox team were sent to investegate apon there arrival Pigma betrayed them and James was captured Peppy barely escaped to tell James son Fox of his father's terrible fate.

A few years have passed and Andross once again hasinvaded the Lylat system now a new Star Fox team Fox McCloud Peppy Hare Slippy Toad and Falco Lombardi have been sent to free the Lylat system once again.

**(A/N:Hope your happy i had to reset my Nintendo 64 about 64 times to get all that)**

"It's about time you showed up Foxyour the only hope for are world" Pepper said.

"I'll do my best Andross won't have his way with me!" Fox replied.

-later-

"Open the damn wings" Fox ordered.

The wings on the four Arwings opened.

"Check your G-diffusers" Fox orederd again.

"This is Falco i'm fine" Falco said.

"Peppy here all systems go" Peppy said.

"This is Slippy let's get them" Slippy said.

"I see them up ahead" Fox said "let's kick some ass!".

Then they boosted towards the water leading to Corneria city.

One single ship flew head first at Fox.

"Is this all they got?" Fox asked as he shot it down.

Just then two charged at him and two came from his rear.

"Geuss not.." he mumbled he quickly took them out.

Six more came and Slippy flew straight by Fox.

"Slippy you bitch get back here!" Peppy yelled.

Fox took out the six then heard...

"Slippy watch out bogey on your tail" Peppy said.

Fox looked and saw a giant golfball with wings chasing Slippy.

"He can handle it" Fox thought ignoring the crazy scene.

"LAND HO" Falco yelled.

The group flew in to the city taking out the gaurds.

"Were entering Corneria city now" Fox said.

"This is horrible..." Falco said "i'm out of peanuts".

Fox saw a giant gold ring and flew towards it when a strange looking creature started hugging it.

"MY PRECIOUS!" Gollum yelled.

Fox flew through the ring and it shrunk around his ship and vanished.

"NOOOOOOOOOO HE STEALS THE PRECIOUS!" Goullum yelled.

"Everybody stay alert" Peppy said.

The sound of Fox snoring could be heard.

"Huh what... I'M AWAKE!" Fox yelled.

They were aproching a giant robot attempting to push down a pillar.

"Cool that would make one sweet action figure" Falco said.

Fox took it out.

"Awwww" Falco said.

After more flying.

"Bogey on your tail Fox use the breaks by pressing C-down" Peppy said.

"I know how to use a damn break" Fox said as he hit the breaks and the golfball flew by him.

Just then a robot pushed down a pillar crushing Peppy...and of course nobody will miss him.

They flew by a circle of triangles that had the word Checkpoint in it Fox stopped his ship next to it.

"What are you doing?" Slippy asked.

"It said to check the points on these triangles" Fox replied "ok i'm done now" then he flew through them gaining the checkpoint.

Falco flew ahead.

"I'll take this one get the one's behind me" Falco ordered.

"There are none behind you" Fox said but as he said it three ships flew behind him "never mind".

"Somthings wrong with the G-diffusers" Falco said as Fox "accidantley" shot Falco note that i put quotation marks.

Fox finished frying the enemys behind him.

"I guess i should be thankfull" Falco said.

"Don't mention it" Fox replied.

"You didn't let me finish" Falco said "i guess i should be thankfull...but i'm not".

Then they flew by two more robots but these one's were twirling metal bars.

"Sweet" Falco said "they got cool action's i wonder if they got action phrases too".

"Yeah they do" Fox said "and there kill and me" then he shot them down.

They flew over more water and Fox flew through a bunch of rock formations.

"Pretty smooth flying fox" Falco said "follow me Fox".

"Falco where you going?" Fox asked.

"I found the target try to keep up" Falco replied flying into the water fall explosian sounds could be heard then Fox flew through a hole in the back of the water fall apparently Falco didn't know there was one and crashed.

Fox and Slippy flew over more water when...

"Ah... someone want's to order" said some lizard person.

"Incoming enemy from the rear drop altitude" Fox ordered.

Then a humongos ship flew by them and turned around and locked on to them.

The middle of the ship was the bridge connected to the left was a giant cannon arm and connected to the right was two giant missle launchers.

"Enemy shields analyzed" Slippy said as a giant bar that showed his health apeared on the side of Fox's radar.

"Deploy all burgers CHARGE!" the lizard yelled as the cannon opened and started shooting burgers at them.

"Aim for the open spots" Slippy said dodging a burger.

"I got an order for yah" he said as the cannon closed and the missle launchers opened and started shooting homing fries.

"Eat this bitch!" Fox yelled shooting into one of the launchers and evantullay it broke off then the other closed.

"No you eat this!" He yelled opeing the cannon and shooting burgers "submit to your deep fried doom!".

One of them hit Slippy.

"SLIPPY'S HIT!" Slippy yelled.

"You are Slippy moron" Fox replied shooting down the cannon.

"TASTE MY VENGEANCE" he yelled shooting homing fries Fox maneged to shoot down the other launcher.

He flew off into the distance turned around and started charging an attack.

"Apperantly we can hurt him now" Slippy said shooting the bridge.

He realeased what he was charging a massive wave of chicken nuggets flew at them.

Fox finished him off.

"Who are you guys? he asked.

"Were Star Fox" Fox replied.

"YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT MY PRICES!" he screamed then blew up.

Then Fox and Slippy flew off.

"All aircarft report" Fox ordered.

"You did it i was worried there for a moment" Slippy said.

"Falco and Peppy's ship's are in thedocking bay" Rob said from Great Fox.

Then a skeleton wearing black robes and holding a scythe appeard in front of them.

"Falco and Peppy lives have been taken to hell" Death said "i shall return them in a day or two" then he vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Linds:Quiestons comments? we take'em all but i really would like idea's for sector Y combat zone in case you have yet to notice i'm taking the bonus route.


	2. Bannana Fleet

Linds:It's alive chapter 2 is alive.

Fox:Too bad your brain isn't...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXBannana fleetXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fox were under attack help us out here!" Pepper ordered.

"I'm on my way" Fox replied.

-Sector Y combat zone-

They entered Sector Y and saw four green robotic monkeys with lasers attacking a war ship till it blew up.

They started there next misson...

"Let's back up the squadren" Fox ordered.

"Somebody's gonna pay for all this" Falco said blowing up a green robotic monkey.

"When did you get here?" Fox asked.

"When Death released me and Peppy" Falco replied.

"Oh...well you can pay for this it looks expensive" Fox said blowing up another monkey.

"Don't let any of them get through!" Peppy shouted.

"Couldn't Death keep him?" Fox asked.

"Naw Death said he was worse than hell" Falco replied.

"Somthings wrong...i don't see anything" Slippy said.

"Slippy there everywhere" Falco said blowing up a group of blue monkeys.

"ARGH I MUST BE GOING BLIND!" Slippy yelled.

"Get ahold of your self Slippy" Peppy said.

Just then hundreeds of bombs dropped on a war ship from above followed by lot's of enemys.

"Look out suprise attack coming from above!" Peppy yelled.

"Suprise!" one of the aliens said before getting blown to bits by a smart bomb.

Then an enemy war ship charged at them and hundreds of enemys came out of it.

"Hold'em there trying to get through!" Peppy shouted.

"Sure thing Peppy!" Slippy said as he pressed a button and giant mechanical hands came out of his ship and grabbed them.

"Good work keep up the pace" Peppy said.

Then they came across more enemy warships these one's had turrets on them.

"The enemy's coming from behind" Peppy said as more enemy's came from behind and started shooting at them Fox took them out quickly.

"I'll take care of everything below" Peppy said flying down.

"Mabye if were lucky he'll die" Fox said as they flew up and took out a group of monkeys.

Slippy went off screen and later came back chasing three enemy's.

"Thought you could hide from me eh?" Slippy asked taking them out and going off screen again.

Later Slippy came back chasing three more.

"Escaping? i don't think so" Slippy said taking them out and leaving once again.

Slippy came back being chased by an army of them.

"Oh shit leave me alone!" Slippy shouted Fox shot a smart bomb taking them out.

"Take'em down with one shot" Falco said.

Then a giant fleet of enemy warships attacked them.

"Were going to break through that fleet" Fox said.

"Is that the best you can do?" Falco asked.

"No that's the best Nintendo can do" Fox replied "i would say were going to kill those bitches".

After the fleet there was nothing else left but then...

"Somthing's up ahead look's diffrent" Slippy said.

"All-range mode" Fox said as there wings opened more and charged at the gold and black robotic monkeys.

"Enemy shields analyzed" Slippy said as the health bar appeared on Fox's radar.

Falco shot one but it quickly moved he tried again but the same thing "Shit quit moving around!" he shouted.

Fox shot one down.

"Good job keep it up!" Shouted Peppy who just came back.

Peppy shot down the other.

"I guess your good for somthing" Falco said.

"Don't party just yet" they heard some monkey say.

They looked and saw a warship approching and out came a silver bannana with arms holding a laser and a shield.

"It's time to try out are new weapon" the monkey said.

he charged at them shooting.

"I'm comin for yah" he said.

One of his shots hit Falco.

"Shit i'm taking damage" Falco said.

Fox shot him then the monkey shot Slippy.

"Damn i'm monkey food if i don't leave" Slippy said flying away.

Fox hit him again.

"Cocky little freaks!" the monkey shouted.

Falco took him out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he blew up.

They flew off towards Great Fox.

"Were heading for Aquas all ships report in" Fox ordered.

"Slippy's ship is in for repairs" ROB said.

"You showed them just like your father" Peppy said.

"Your getting better Fox" Falco said as they flew into Great Fox thus ending the unbelivaly short chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Linds:Chapter two is done i didn't have much idea's though here's a scene from chapter three for yeah!

"The Blue-marine went into the water then they heard... "Look at the pretty fishies!" Fox shouted "Focus Fox" Peppey said."

Linds:That's all i'm giving you...excpect the next chapter to take awhile since i can't beat Aquas that easy...


	3. Oh Shit Filler

I belive you should know that i was in Thailand for vacation and the Nintendo 64 i was using wasn't mine...and now i'm in Austrailia so the story won't update till some day that i go back to Thailand...although there may be hope you see the person that own's it is my very annoying little step brother and my dad says that once his Visa (whatever the hell that is) is fixed up and stuff's he _might_ move in with us in America and he _might _bring the Nintendo so until then you will just have to hope that i can memoreize all the levels that i beat that includes: Corneria city Astrieode belt Sector Y combat zone that sun like planet... Sector X combat zone Aquas um...damn i can't remember that planet in the bonus route with all those search lights name... Sector Z combat zone that level with the giant train Katrina the level where you fight the weak version of Star Wolf... the satelite... Venom Air Fleet Venom Air Space-Robo Andross and Venom Air Space-Real Andross... so if mabye you could remind me some names and i might be able too make the rest of the chaps from memorey don't trust me? _Falco:Kat what are you doing here!--Falco:I'll take the air any day Slippy:Geez Falco you too?--Rob:The second missle is approching--Alien guy:THEY'VE BROKEN THROUGH THE SECOND LINE!--_is that enough proof? good now get reminding please!.

Your's sincerley: Shadow the hedgyhog.


	4. Oh Shit More Filler

Sorry for even more filler but i just got too say that i'm very happy that you all like it even if it is loaded with mistakes so i promise you can defianetly excpect a new chapter...besides filler...

Your's sincerley: Shadow the hedgyhog.


	5. The Title Drowned

The authour was looking at his stories list with confusion.

"I have a fic named The adventures of Star Fox?" he wondered.

Moral:Don't forget about your fics.

Disclaimer:Linds does not own Star Fox unless he somehow magiclay gets millions of dollars and a giant army to take over Nintendo!

"THATS CLASSIFIED INFORMATION!" I shouted "uuuh I mean... enjoy the fic!".

-The title drowned-

The Great Fox flew above Aquas slowly descending to the water realiesing the BSTAMB (Blue Sub Thing A-Ma-Bob)

"Ok Fox were letting you down nice and EASSSSSSSSSY!!!" Slippy shouted raplidy pressing buttons shooting Fox out of the Great Fox going at about 275 MPH.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Fox screamed.

"Wow that was much better then last time Slippy" Falco said.

"Yeah last time you shot him so fast he was circling the planet for weeks" Peppy said.

"Think he'll be ok?" Slippy asked.

"Entering lie mode" Rob said "yes he will be fine".

"Well thats good" Falco said ignoring the "entering lie mode".

Just then a red flash caught Falcos eye.

"Oooooh pretty red button..." Falco said "TOUCH!".

Falco launched the freeze torpedos right were Fox landed a giant ice cube that had Fox in it raised from the water.

-Later after Fox thawed-

"Next time were on a misson i'm gonna remember this and shoot you down Falco!" Fox said angrily.

"I'm doomed" Falco mumbelled.

"No your not watch" Slippy replied "hey Fox don't forget to remember!".

"Remember what?" Fox asked.

"Cool" Falco said.

"CRAP WHAT IS THAT THING!" Fox shouted.

"Whats what!?" Slippy asked.

"Huh? oh I was playing Star Fox DS" Fox replied "when some huge Bio Weapon boss attacked me".

"Turn the game off and focus Fox" Peppy said.

"Hey this spicy salsa ain't half bad" Fox commmented.

"You got salsa in there?" Falco asked.

"Yep...OH THATS HOT" Fox shouted sticking his head out the cockpit to get a drink...although he flooded the sub.

"Theres plenty of light bombs Fox" Slippy said.

"Good cause I can't see a thing" Fox replied firing one reaviling temple ruins.

"Wow it's beautiful" Slippy commented.

"Blasty blasty" Fox said firing missles at them all blowing them into smitherins.

Fox came upon the Bio weapon it was a giant clam which opened to reaveal a giant eye.

"I think I just shit myself" Fox mumbelled.

The clam closed and started shooting spaghetii from the three spouts on top of it.

Fox started blasting the strands of spaghetii and destroyed the spouts.

It opened again this time Fox noticed there were two meatballs attached to the bottom and top keeping him together.

"Blasta the meatsa ballsa to makea the a perfect spaghetii" Slippy told Fox.

"Mmmm spaghetii..." Fox mumbelled then he started blasting the meatballs till it blew.

The shell opened completly and Fox could blast the eye.

After a couple blasts the eye exploded sending tomato sauce everywhere...or was it?

Fox came into the Great Fox holding a plate of piping hot spaghetii.

"Misson complete... that was the hardest dinner misson ever" Fox said.

Falco snatched it from Fox and started eating it but what he missed was that he was eating blasted spaghetii and meatball and tomato sauce...or was it?

-FIN-

"Not my best work ever but I finnaly updated sorry it took so long first I was almost done but then my laptop crashed and I lost all my documents then I made a new one that sucked and then I forgot all about it till yesterday" I apologized "now then sorry to jet but i'm in a hurry".


	6. Zoness

Like a bolt from the blue, it's reaper review!...Wait no I mean Star Fox Adventures is back!

-The Chapter Without a Creative Name-

The arwings flew down to planet Zoness, which was like Aquas. Just they decided not to use the sub, also i'm pretty sure that water can't be good for your health...

"Lets sneak in low and suprise them" Fox ordered.

Then enemies started jumping out from the water.

"Well there go's that plan" Falco reported.

"THIS is Zoness?" Peppy asked suprised.

"Uh, I think it is" Fox replied "let me check the map quick."

"That was rhetorical" Peppy responded.

"I can't belive they did this... What exactly did they do again?" Falco asked.

"Dump toxic waste on this Aquas clone." Slippy replied.

"But Fox said they took my peanuts!" Falco shouted.

"I thought you couldn't remember."

"I work in mysterious ways."

After some more flying, shooting, and meaningless dialouge they came across search lights. Cause y'know, a toxic dump is where all the evil geniuses put there searchlights.

"Let's take 'em all out!" Falco shouted.

"Why? all these enemies should indicate that they already know were here" Peppy responded.

"I don't pay you to talk!" Fox shouted.

"You don't pay me at all." Peppy sighed.

They quickly destroyed the search lights, while skillfuly flying through (crashing into) the metal structures.

"Were closing in on them Falco" announced a mysterious voice.

"Katt, what the hell are you doing here!?" Falco shouted.

"Is that anyway to greet a girl?" Katt replied.

Falco grumbelled as he heard Fox giggling to himself over the com.

"You forgot to shut your com off again Fox" Falco seethed.

"Err... Fox out" Fox said quickly shutting it off.

Before the fight got any worse Slippy warned them to watch out as he saw somthing strange.

"Watch out! I just saw somthing strange!" Slippy shouted as a giant snake, eel thing slid back into the water.

"Aim for the rudder Fox!" Peppy shouted as they approached a gate...With rudders.

"Right!" Fox said "note to self: deduct one week pay from Peppy."

"Enemy tanker!" Peppy called out stating the obvious again as ships came out with supplies convinetly placed on top.

-fast fowarding to a less boring time-

"And thats my theory on how to solve the energy crisis!" Peppy announced.

"Somthings coming from the sea!" Slippy shouted.

"Disrespectfull little whelps!" shouted the boss as he came out in his big ol' sumbarine... thing "i'll teach ye some respect!"

"Oh great, and now we get to deal with pirates" Falco complained.

The sumbarine shot a chain ball dealing a direct hit on Peppy.

"I gotta pull back for now!" Peppy shouted flying off.

"Yes! now we don't have to listen to mr.tutorial!" Falco announced.

"Sooo... How do we beat him?" Slippy asked.

"Let's ask Peppy...Ah shit" Fox said.

"Let's try shooting bombs at it" Falco suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Fox replied and shot a bomb at it.

"Nooo! My one weakness! How did you know!" he shouted "ARRRRRRGHHHH!"

Boom.

"All aircraft report" Fox ordered.

"I'm having some trouble here" Slippy reported.

"Everythings fine?" Fox asked.

"Well most of my functions are diasbled, I don't think this thing is going to stay together much longer" Slippy responded.

"Stop whining" Fox replied.

"Katt, where did you go?" Falco asked.

And then, they all flew off into the smog covered sunset.

-the end-

Next stop, Sector Z! Were almost done everybody! I'm going to see this through to the end, even if it kills me damnit!...See you all in about another year.


End file.
